


Midnight Whisperings

by cecilkirk



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Ryden, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan drunk calls Brendon and says more than he ever meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Whisperings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarajevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/gifts).



"What the fuck, Ryan."

_What're you going on about now, Bren?_

"It's two in the fucking morning. I was asleep."

_Oh, come onnnn. I'm far better than sleep._

"That's debatable."

_It's not my fault I interrupted youuuu. Don't get whiny at me._

"You're the one who fucking called me!"

_That's debatable._

"You know I can hang up at any time, right?"

_Pleeeease don't, Bren. I just wanted to talk to you._

"Fine. About what?"

_Nothing._

"'Nothing'?"

_Anything, I mean. I just want to talk. I don't care what about._

"This isn't helping your cause. My thumb is aching to end this call."

_Please, Bren. I just want to hear your voice._

"...What?"

_I want to hear you whisper sweet nothingssssss in my earrrrrrr._

"Fuck off, Ry. I'm hanging up."

_Wait!_

"For what, Ryan?"

_...I just--I really do miss your voice._

"We've been apart for three days."

_It feels longer._

"...What do you want me to say to that?"

_I don't care. Just keep talking._

"Ryan, you need to sleep and sober up. You're going to regret this."

_I won't._

"You will. You're going to remember this and cringe."

_I doubt it._

"Can I please go back to sleep, Ryan?"

_...Yeah. Sorry for bothering you._

"..."

_..._

"Goddamn it, Ryan. I didn't mean to be like that. Didn't meant to be rude."

_It's fine. Good night, Brendon._

"No, stop. We can talk. Did you have something you wanted to say?"

_I miss you, Brendon. I know it's only been three days, but it feels like months. I can't imagine how a month will feel._

"Are you all right, Ryan? Is something going on?"

_Can't I just say I miss you without it being indicative of some issue?_

"That's a pretty weighty thing to say."

_I intended every ounce of it._

"...What are you saying, Ryan?"

_I don't really know anymore. Alcohol tore through my filter. I guess you're just seeing it all._

"You need sleep, Ryan. Please go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

_...Yeah, you're right. Okay._

"We can work on that song, too. It'll be good. Just sleep tonight off."

_Yeah, yeah. Miss you. Missed your skin, too._

"...Um. Good night, Ryan."

_Night._

"I--I've missed you too, Ry. Wishing for you."


End file.
